Explanation
by Neesankia
Summary: Telling the hollow story to a Shy Vampire Neko is hard but when it's Rukia it's hardball. R&R No flamers.


** Explanation**

* * *

**Rukia**:Soul Reapers can only be seen by other spiritually aware beings, which excludes most humans. Additionally, they can be injured and die, like regular humans, though it takes considerably greater injuries to die than it would for regular humans.[citation needed]

All Soul Reapers possess a zanpakutō (斬魄刀 "soul-cutting sword"?), a weapon which reflects aspects of their soul and personality. Some zanpakutō spirits even possess similar physical traits to their wielders such as hair color and eye markings.[citation needed] By learning the name of the sword's spirit, and through training, Soul Reapers can unlock more powerful transformations of their zanpakutō. The first transformation, known as shikai (始解 "initial release"?), changes the sword's appearance to better facilitate its special abilities. A shikai also acts like a binding contract between a Soul Reaper and the sword and assures that no one but the owner of the weapon can use it to its fullest. The second transformation, known as bankai (卍解 "final release"?), can require ten years minimum for a Soul Reaper to master. Once achieved, the Soul Reaper can unlock the full potential of their zanpakutō, increasing their own power several times over.[5] Though rare, it is not impossible for two people to manifest the same zanpakutō and spirit. This is considered the ultimate taboo of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and the individuals who manifest the spirit are forced to fight to the death to determine the zanpakutō's true master, as in the plot of Bleach: The Diamond Dust Rebellion. Many Soul Reapers are able to use kidō (鬼道?, literally, "way of the demon"), a form of magic that can be performed by reciting a specific incantation. Most of the kidō spells seen in the series are used as attacks, defensive measures, or to bind others, though they can also serve more specialized needs such as healing wounds or communication over long distances. Spells are ranked on a scale from 1 to 99, indicating their complexity and overall power. Low-level spells can, however, be as effective from a skilled kidō user (e.g., Byakuya Kuchiki).

Soul Reaper operations are based out of the Soul Society, which is an afterlife realm in Bleach. Travel between the human world and the Soul Society is extremely limited and monitored, but some Soul Reapers are stationed in the human world to carry out their duties. If this Soul Reaper is an assistant captain or a captain then they will have a Gentei Reiin, or a Spirit Restriction Seal, on some area of their body. This seal will limit their spiritual powers to one-fifth of their full power and it can only be released in a state of emergency. In addition to these laws, it is a crime for a Soul Reaper to remain in the human world for longer than directed. A Soul Reaper's duties include leading wandering spirits to the Soul Society by giving a soul funeral (魂葬 (こんそう) konsō?), and to cleanse Hollows (fallen souls) of their sins.[6] High-level Soul Reapers and similarly powerful beings are able to levitate by standing on the spiritual energy in the air._ "he blinks many times staring at you"_

Hollows are former Pluses (deceased Human souls) that lose their hearts to despair or remain in the real world for too long. Any spirit that is not guided to the Soul Society by a Shinigami via Konsō may eventually turn into a Hollow.[1]  
Transformation ProcessEdit

The majority of ghosts peacefully move on to the Soul Society after their deaths. However, some stay in the living world to fulfill certain goals, such as looking after a loved one, protecting a particular location, or pursuing a grudge from beyond the grave.[2] However, with only limited abilities to interact with the living, and by definition tied to their goals, many ghosts find they are unable to cope when their loved ones move on or old enemies forget them. At this point, some will become dangerously obsessed with fulfilling those goals, even if the means to fulfill them renders the soul empty: for example, killing anyone who comes near a loved one, in order to keep them from hurting that person. In doing so, the ghost warps into a Hollow and, ironically, often makes the focus of their obsession into their first victim, such as what Orihime Inoue's brother, Sora, does. This can be prevented if a Shinigami gives the soul a Soul Burial before it turns into a Hollow.[3]

The process by which a soul becomes a Hollow usually takes months to years to complete, reflected by the length of the soul's Chain of Fate, which resides in the center of their chest.[4][5] The Chain of Fate slowly corrodes over time, coinciding with the degradation of the soul's ties to the living world. The process can be accelerated under certain conditions, such as being attacked by a Hollow, giving into extreme despair or through the use of certain spiritual powers. When the chain completely decays, they become a Hollow when a hole opens up on their chest, where the chain was attached, signifying that they have lost their heart."_he stares"_ i-i t-this i-si a-a lot t-to t-take i-in'

**Tendencies**~  
Fishbone D, the first Hollow seen in the series.

Once a soul becomes a Hollow, it is driven by an eternal and insatiable hunger to devour other souls, living or dead, to fill the void caused by its descent. While their former obsession often becomes their first target, most Hollows will eventually become mindless creatures concerned only with finding the most potent souls to devour. Stronger and more evil Hollows are often able to retain some of their intelligence in Hollow form, making them more dangerous than the average Hollow. While most Hollows are evil, or at the very least mindless, at least a few are not, as is the case with Nel Tu and her Hollow companions. They are also at least partly capable of camaraderie and loyalty, as seen with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and his companions while they were still Hollows: Grimmjow's subordinates even sacrificed parts of their bodies, voluntarily, for the sake of Grimmjow's growth.[7]  
AppearanceEdit

All Hollows wear masks, which are formed from the hearts that they had lost as Humans.[8] This mask protects the naked instinct that is left in a being after the loss of its heart, and to obscure the original identity of the Hollow.[9] The masks of different Hollows can differ greatly in shape and form, but are always white and skull-like. The mask can be shattered, temporarily allowing the Hollow to regain its original identity, but it will regenerate after a short period once the Hollow takes over again.[10]

Hollows have widely varying physical characteristics, few of them rarely appear the same. In terms of appearance, Hollows can range in appearance from furry (like mammals) through lizard-like to outright demonic. Hollows also vary in size, though it tends to be fairly consistent amongst the various classifications of Menos. In Hueco Mundo, some Hollows are no larger than common pets.[11] Most common Hollows are about twice the size of an adult Human, though it can vary to a degree.

It is revealed by Kūgo Ginjō the reason Hollows gain their unique appearance and individual powers. When a Hollow's heart is carved out by the hole in their chests, the lost heart becomes its mask, and changes its outward appearance to what it looks like as a Hollow. The powers a Hollow wields are also manifestations of its heart.[1

**Destruction**~

Hollows are usually killed by splitting their mask and head in two[13], but most wounds that would be fatal for a Human will effectively dispatch them. When this is done by a Shinigami's Zanpakutō, the Hollow is not truly killed; its spirit is purified of the sins it committed as a Hollow.[14] This allows the spirit within to enter the Soul Society as a Plus. In cases where a Hollow committed great sins as a mortal, its purification will summon the gates of Hell, through which the soul is dragged to its punishment.[15] When a Hollow is killed by a Quincy, however, it is destroyed, soul and all, which has potentially disastrous effects on the spiritual balance of the worlds[16]. The effects of other spiritual powers on Hollows, such as those of Orihime Inoue or Fullbring users, are unknown, partly due to the fact that such occurrences are rare.

'C-can i get a dictionry Please?'"Said Shyvampireneko';Quite!' "Said Rukia; Sorry okay, _'he listens intently' _

_"_**A Demi-Hollow**_~_

A Demi-Hollow (半虚 (デミ・ホロウ), demi-horō; lit. "Half-Hollow") is a Jibakurei, an earthbound spirit who is evolving into a Hollow. It usually takes a while for the earthbound spirit to fully transform into a Hollow, but this process can be sped up by forcing the hole in their chest to open. The Demi-Hollows are held down by chains, usually to a place they consider to be their territory. They are usually only seen when a Human steps on their territory and cannot be easily sensed by Shinigami. [17]"

**Rukia_:Classifications_**

Though most Hollows are simply transformed Human souls, a sub-group of Hollows known as Menos (メノス, menosu; Spanish for "Minus" or "Less"), exist. Menos are conglomerations of hundreds of normal Hollows, resulting in a single composite entity of far greater strength than any normal Hollow.[18]

Menos are created when the void within an ordinary Hollow's heart becomes so substantial that Human souls are incapable of sustaining it, at which point it begins devouring fellow Hollows. These cannibal Hollows are attracted to one another, and a mass inter-devouring follows, resulting in a Gillian. Following this transformation, the Gillian can evolve twice more, first into an Adjuchas and finally into a Vasto Lorde, provided certain conditions are met.[19] Menos evolution is not only contingent upon the Menos eating other Hollows, but also upon the Menos' ability to avoid being eaten. If another Hollow succeeds in devouring even a part of their body, evolution becomes impossible for the one which was wounded this way.[20] Menos-class Hollows are considered so dangerous that Soul Society sends only highly trained Shinigami teams to handle them.[18] These incursions seem to be rare, however, as Menos rarely leave Hueco Mundo unless attracted by large sources of spiritual power or encouraged to by other forces. There are three categories of Menos, the first is Gillian, the second Adjuchas, and lastly Vasto Lorde.[21]  
GillianEdit  
Gillian-class Menos.

Gillian (最下大虚 (ギリアン), girian; Japanese for "Lowest Great Hollow"), also called Menos Grande (大虚 (メノスグランデ), menosu gurande; Spanish for "Less Big" or "Big Minus", Japanese for "Great Hollow") are the first and weakest of all Menos. In Human terms they would be considered foot soldiers. There are many of them and they all look alike. In Soul Society, they are the "Menos" that are generally referred to in textbooks. Gillians are huge, but they are slow and have beast-like intellect. Any Captain-level Shinigami is capable of destroying them with ease.[22] Up to the point when Rukia Kuchiki meets Ichigo Kurosaki, she has only seen them in such textbooks, despite having been a Shinigami for many years. Gillians commonly attack in a group and one is powerful enough to be a challenge for a Lieutenant of the Gotei 13. Gillians typically arrive in the Human World through the use of spatial distortions called Kūmon (空門, lit. "Air Gate").[23]

Appearance: Gillians are huge monster Hollows towering at least 2-6 stories tall, easily dwarfing even the largest standard Hollow. They all have a white mask with an elongated nose. Their bodies are covered from theirs head to their feet with a black covering reminiscent of a cloak. Around their neck is a row of thin white spikes. They have large, pointed feet wrapped in white bandages. They have large white hands with long, sharp, white nails, but they are commonly hidden within their cloak, rarely revealed even in combat. They also have long tongues capable of breaking a fellow Hollow's mask.

Signature Skills: Cero, Kūmon, Negación

Evolution: Though Gillians usually have no personality to speak of, which makes them dangerous since they have no mind of their own, one of the many Hollows that comprise it might gain control over the newly formed entity, reflected in the unique mask it wears in comparison to a normal Gillian. Only these Gillian variants have the potential to evolve into Adjuchas-class Menos. The evolution is facilitated by the continued cannibalization of fellow Hollows, even other Gillians.[24]

Aaroniero Arruruerie is the only originally Gillian-class Menos to have achieved the rank of Espada after his Arrancarification.

**Adjuchas-class Menos**~

**Adjuchas** (中級大虚 (アジューカス), ajūkasu; Japanese for "Intermediate Great Hollow") are the second classification of Menos. They are smaller than Gillians and far fewer in number. However, they're much smarter and stronger than Gillians. They're often the ones who lead Gillians into battle.[25] Adjuchas are commonly solitary creatures rarely joining into groups. They are powerful enough to challenge a captain of the Gotei 13.

Appearance: Adjuchas can vary radically in appearance; anywhere from bulky humanoids to the jaguar-like form of pre-Arrancar Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Signature Skills: Cero, Garganta, Unique Individual Powers & Abilities

Evolution: Adjuchas-class Menos are much smaller in population compared to the Gillian class, due to the rarity of any one Hollow being capable of overwhelming the many other Hollows that comprise the body of a Gillian. Furthermore, the Adjuchas must continue to devour Hollows, or its mind will be absorbed by the other Hollows comprising its form and it will revert back into a Gillian. The subsequent lack of an individual will also preclude the reverted Gillian from becoming an Adjuchas again.[26] Also, if any part of an Adjuchas is devoured, they permanently cease evolving and possibly stop them from regressing into a Gillian, as the Adjuchas in Grimmjow's group asked him to eat them so they would not regress.

Rukia um How long do you have to talk? Shut up Ichigo You wanted me to tell him all about the "Hollows and soul Reapers" well now you got it "Said rukia Mad'

**Vasto Lorde**~  
Tier Harribel as a Vasto Lorde.

Vasto Lorde (_最上大虚 (ヴァストローデ)_, vasuto rōde; Japanese for "Highest Great Hollow") are the third classification of Menos and the highest level of evolution. They are extremely small Hollows, roughly the same size as humans and are extremely rare in number. It is said that you could count their entire number within Hueco Mundo with only the fingers on your hand. The combat capabilities of a Vasto Lorde are above that of the captains of the Gotei 13.[25]

**Appearance: Unknown. **

** Signature Skills: Unknown.**

Apart from the need to cannibalize even more Hollows, any special requirements for the creation of a Vasto Lorde are unknown.

Tōshirō Hitsugaya states that if Sōsuke Aizen were to gain more than ten Arrancar at Vasto Lorde level, Soul Society would be doomed.[28] Of the Espada, Harribel has been confirmed to have been a Vasto Lorde at the time of her recruitment.

**Powers~**

Like Shinigami, Hollows have a multitude of combat skills and abilities, most of which are usually unique to specific Hollows. The more powerful Hollows, however, have access to a range similar techniques of greater power or use than their own unique skills. Hollows usually acquire energy to power their abilities by devouring souls, but smaller ones can also ingest energy from the atmosphere when in realms with high concentration of spiritual energy, such as Hueco Mundo.[30]

Soul-Body Separation: Two middle class Hollow, Shrieker and Acidwire, have been shown using this ability. This technique allows a Hollow to forcibly extract a living spirit from his/her body. It is usually not used because Hollows tend to go after Pluses, who have no physical or living body to speak of. Acidwire used this on his younger sister, Orihime, so she could see and converse with him.[31] Shrieker used it for more sinister means, causing the young boy Yūichi Shibata to be trapped within the body of a parakeet for three months while the Hollow chases him.[32]The soul is still attached by the Chain of Fate and can be saved.[33], but if it is broken (in Yūichi's case) then the soul can prevent the Encroachment so long as he/she is placed inside a soulless body or animal.

Acidic Touch: Many Hollows, like Shrieker and Acidwire, have displayed this ability, although Rukia implies that all Hollows possess this power. When a Hollow grabs a Human with their hands, the spot where the person was grabbed is shown to get burned as if acid were poured onto it. This was shown when Orihime was grabbed in the leg.[34], and on the wound on Chad's back.[35] These wounds seem to allow the Hollow's reiatsu to seep into the person, causing great pain to the victim. The wounds can heal if given enough time though, and it is unknown if this ability works on Shinigami or other spiritually powerful beings.

Cero (虚閃 (セロ), sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash", 'Doom Blast' in the Viz translation) is a highly powerful and relatively swift energy blast that can be fired from various body parts, such as mouth, tongue, hand or fingers. Only Menos, Arrancar, and Visored have so far been shown to use Cero attacks, and it appears that stronger entities can use it more efficiently and forcefully. Cero also requires some time to be used effectively, so the enemy must be either not moving or busy with something else, or too badly wounded to even simply dodge it, with the exception of a few Cero techniques and users. Additionally, there exists quite a number of variations of Cero, which are usually unique to the Arrancar using it.

Garganta (黒腔 (ガルガンタ), garuganta; Spanish for "Throat", Japanese for "Black Cavity") is how Hollows and Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Kaname Tōsen, Kisuke Urahara and recently M.

Rukia;That is the true Meaning of "_Hollow's_" And "_Soul Reapers" o-oh a-and w-why w-would y-you t-think i-im a-a h-hollow,"Said shyvampireNeko.'_

_ Ichigo?;Rukia called out' 'Ichigo fell a sleep' "Said ShyvampireNeko' 'Rukia Hit ichigo' What was that for "Said icigo hurting"Oww  
_

'ShyvampireNeko starts to laugh' Not funny;said Ichigo.' s-sorry,well i can tell your not a hollow'Said rukia wondering'

r-really,said shyVampireNeko, Just because i can't Secne any evil Spirits in you doesn't mean your off the hoke yet 'said rukia,"Wally Walking away,"w-why w-what d-did i do?"he looked over at ichigo" w-whats her problem' Hey Don't worry about her she's all ways like that, o-oh' She's A soul rea- "Ichigo didn't get to finish because Rukia threw a at him rock' Owwww' shyVampireNeko squeaked as you got hit" "Not funny" Said ichigo,i-i know,

* * *

**That's it Just something i made for fun ShyVampireNeko14 Here the fanfiction. (He's on )**


End file.
